This invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to a trowel type construction tool.
Desirable characteristics of trowels include simple, rugged and durable construction, and hand protecive features, whereby the user's hand is not injured during inadvertent misgrasping of the tool above the blade. Prior tools of this type have employed aluminum or steel shanks but they could break, or separate from the blade.